Ce sera de ta faute
by choox
Summary: Je sais que je vais mal agir dans le futur, j’en suis consciente et pourtant, si je le fais, j’affirme que ce sera de ta faute. -Fic basée sur un couple que j'ai crée dans Ellen Clark, mais pouvant tout à fait être lu independemment-
1. Partie I

**Voilà la fic que j'avais annoncé à la fin de Ellen Clark. Vous pouvez tout à fait la lire sans avoir lu Ellen Clark, mais après ça casse un peu le suspens dans Ellen Clark de certains chapitres... Juste, le style n'a rien à voir... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

**Aucun personnage n'est explicitement nommé, mais je pense que vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à suivre...**

**J'ai divisé cette fic en trois parties, un peu arbitrairement. C'était pour que ce ne soit pas trop indigeste. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-CE SERA DE TA FAUTE-

Tu m'as tendu la main. Tu m'as aidé à me relever. Mais même quand tu étais là, j'étais encore oscillante. J'étais sur la frontière, n'arrivant pas à me décider. J'avais fait un pas d'un côté, tu m'as ramenée au milieu. Avec toi, j'étais prête à prendre une décision. Une bonne décision, tu m'aurais dit. Mais tu m'as laissé. Tu t'es éloigné. Alors j'ai fait pareil. Chacun d'un côté de la ligne. Je sais que je vais mal agir dans le futur, j'en suis consciente et pourtant, si je le fais, j'affirme que ce sera de ta faute.

Contrairement à la plupart des belles histoires, la nôtre ne commence pas par « je t'ai remarqué dès le premier jour ». Déjà, on était mal partis. Mais on aurait pu avoir notre happy end. On aurait pu. Non, le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai considéré comme tous les autres : de haut. Tout le monde écarquillait les yeux, toi aussi. Je t'ai mis dans le même sac. Moi, on m'avait dit à quoi m'attendre, on m'avait dit qu'il fallait tout de suite que je montre que j'étais différente. Que je valais mieux, en fait. J'ai fait ce qu'on m'avait indiqué. Je n'ai parlé à personne pendant le voyage, me contentant de fusiller du regard quiconque osait m'adresser la parole. Je devais attendre la répartition, voir qui serait dans ma maison, pour ne pas parler à n'importe qui. Car je savais pertinemment où j'allais atterrir. C'était à peine si ma mère n'avait déjà fait coudre le blason de Serpentard sur mes robes. Effectivement j'ai été envoyée chez les vert et argent, même si le Choixpeau a tenu à fouiller un peu mon esprit pour voir si quelque chose pouvait faire en sorte de ne pas envoyer tous les Black à Serpentard. Avec mon abruti de cousin, il a été servi. Moi, j'étais déjà trop formatée. Non, ce n'est pas ce jour là que j'ai fait attention à toi. Ni le lendemain, d'ailleurs, même si tu avais aussi été envoyé à Serpentard. Je t'ai remarqué à la fin de cette semaine. Tu étais en train de parler avec une poufsouffle, alors que je distinguais aisément le blason vert cousu sur ta poitrine.

Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai remis un certain nombre de choses en question. Mais il était trop tôt pour tenir tête.

Ces premières années à Poudlard, j'ai joué le rôle que mes parents m'avaient attribué. Je n'ai pas eu de vrai ami. Ni fille, car la cruche qui partageait mon dortoir n'était rien en effet rien d'autre qu'une imbécile finie, une glousseuse professionnelle, et je me suis contentée de la laisser parler sans écouter. Et pas non plus de garçon. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Pas de petit ami non plus. J'eus quelques admirateurs. Je les regardais avec mépris. Je me suis efforcée d'être une bonne élève, sans être aux pieds de nos professeurs, avec qui j'étais assez souvent au bord de l'insolence. Mais je n'avais, alors, jamais dépassé les limites.

Je n'ai rien fait de plus, ni de moins, que ce qu'on m'avait demandé. Cela dit, je ne devais pas être une jeune fille assez modèle par rapport à ma première petite sœur. Elle avait toujours été la préférée. Le fait qu'elle soir à Poudlard n'a rien changé, au contraire. Elle éblouissait les professeurs, les garçons, les filles. Jolie, intelligente, malléable mais ne s'éloignant jamais de l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue. Elle était la fille Black idéale. Celle qu'on marierait sans aucun problème, puisque j'appris bien vite que c'était là la seule préoccupation de ma mère : marier ses filles, vite mais surtout bien. Moi, avec la suffisance que j'affichais en permanence, il allait falloir me recadrer. Car dès que ma jolie sœur était arrivée au collège, soit quand j'entrai en quatrième année, j'avais commencé à me faire remarquer par des remarques acerbes, insolentes, blessantes. Et j'étais aussi entrée dans l'équipe de quidditch, ce qui avait rendu mon père fou de rage. Un sport d'hommes. Selon lui.

Mon cousin était devenu ma cible favorite, parce que difficile à atteindre. Les autres, tous à pleurnicher. Toi aussi, tu m'as regardé autrement. J'ai surpris des yeux pleins d'interrogation. J'ai relevé la tête et insulté ma voisine de devant. A la fin du cours, tu m'as pris à part et m'a simplement dit de ne plus jamais m'adresser ainsi à ta sœur. J'en avais vu, des garçons de deux têtes de plus que moi à essayer de m'intimider. Il n'y a que toi qui aies réussi. Ce fut la première fois que je baissais les yeux. Quand je les ai relevé, tu n'étais plus là.

Je m'en suis voulue de cet instant de faiblesse. Je n'ai plus injurié la petite poufsouffle, mais tu as souvent été la cible de sous entendus plus ou moins méchants. Au début, tu as haussé les sourcils, puis levé les yeux au ciel, mais tu n'as jamais répondu. Trop calme. Je me suis même demandée ce que tu faisais à Serpentard. Mais je ne te connaissais en fait pas plus que les autres. Quand j'étais assise, seule ou entourée de personnes toutes plus hypocrites les unes que les autres, ce qui revenait donc au même, je te voyais rire avec tes amis, je t'enviais. Je les enviais aussi. Alors j'ai pris le parti de t'ignorer. Car on ne m'avait pas appris à envier. Je n'avais pas le droit. Je me devais de montrer que j'avais tout pour moi. Mais il était moi-même difficile de m'en convaincre.

Tout a changé après les vacances de Noël de l'année suivante. Ma mère s'était mise en tête de partir à la recherche d'un bon parti à me faire épouser dès la fin de mes études. Je n'étais pas d'accord. Je ne voulais même pas envisager de me marier. Je désirais d'abord montrer que j'étais capable de faire autre chose qu'une bonne épouse. J'avais essayé de le faire comprendre à mes parents. Peine perdue. J'aurais pu en parler à un elfe de maison, ça aurait eu autant d'impact. Je hurlais intérieurement, mais crier n'aurait servi à rien, si ce n'était de me faire punir. J'ai attendu la rentrée. A Poudlard, ils ne pourraient qu'être spectateurs. Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je me fasse remarquer. Mais ils voulaient aussi que je montre que j'avais reçu une éducation de bonne famille de Sang-Pur. Ils auraient dû être plus clairs. J'ai pris une semaine de retenue, échappant au renvoi provisoire. Tout ça parce que j'avais poussé à bout une petite Sang de Bourbe. La retenue n'a pas tardé à être suivie d'une longue lettre de ma mère. Je l'ai reçue le jour de mon anniversaire. Jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Oui, blanche.

Je me souviens de tout. Comme c'était mon anniversaire, et même si je n'avais pas à proprement parler d'amis, un certain nombre de personnes avaient tenu à organiser une petite fête dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Pour se faire bien voir de la famille Black. Les faibles. J'étais en train de m'habiller quand le hibou de ma mère a toqué à la vitre. J'ai arraché le parchemin de ses pattes, décacheté l'enveloppe. J'ai dû m'asseoir, non pas à cause de tous les reproches, je m'y attendais, mais à cause de la conclusion : « Ton père et moi-même pensons qu'il est grand temps que tu te fiances, avant que tu ne fasses d'autres bêtises. » J'avais seize ans. J'ai tout à fait compris ce que sous entendait ma mère. J'eus envie de pouvoir lui répondre « trop tard ». Je mis la fille qui partageait sa chambre avec moi, et qui s'était donné comme but de me rendre la plus belle ce soir, à la porte. Ce ne serait pas elle, qui admirait les robes, les nœuds et la bouille de poupée de ma jeune sœur qui allait pouvoir m'aider. J'ai attrapé un haut que j'ai modifié en plusieurs coups de baguette magique, fait de même pour une malheureuse jupe droite qui traînait dans mon armoire. Je suis passée dans la salle de bain, n'eus aucun mal à me maquiller outrageusement. Elle ne voulait pas que je fasse de bêtises ?

Je suis descendue dans la salle commune. La fête battait déjà son plein. Tous les élèves qui n'étaient pas au moins en quatrième année avaient été envoyés, de gré de ou de force, dans leur dortoir et les plus âgés étaient en train de montrer à quel point la jeunesse peut-être délurée. Je songeai que je n'aurais aucun mal à atteindre mon but. Je m'affalai dans un canapé, croisant mes longues jambes que la jupe que je portais ne pouvait pas cacher, regardant mon voisin, un type dont je ne me souvenais même pas du nom, qui avait les yeux non seulement embrumés par l'alcool, mais en plus plongés dans mon décolleté. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et cria qu'on apporte à boire à la reine de la soirée. Je me suis comportée fièrement comme toutes les petites pétasses que je méprisais, passant de bras en bras, enchaînant les alcools forts, en venant même à rire bêtement. La musique était forte. J'avais commencé à danser, un verre à la main, un garçon devant moi, un autre derrière. Je n'ai rien dit quand l'un a posé sa main sur ma cuisse, ni quand l'autre a commencé à m'embrasser dans le cou. On a apporté un gâteau. J'ai soufflé les bougies. Quand la fumée s'est dissipée, j'ai vu un visage fermé. Toi. Je t'ai fait un clin d'œil et me suis pendue au bras de mon voisin. Celui-ci m'a lancé qu'on allait jouer ensemble. J'ai acquiescé. On m'a mis un bandeau sur les yeux. J'ai perçu du mouvement autour de moi. Quand j'ai senti quatre mains baladeuses sur mon corps, j'ai eu une leur de lucidité, me disant que peut-être, je devrais enlever ce bout de tissu et m'éloigner des deux pervers à qui je devais avoir affaire. Mais je n'ai pas eu finalement à agir, car quelqu'un l'a fait pour moi. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, m'apprêtant à râler, pour la forme, tu étais devant moi. Je t'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, ravalant mes mots. C'était la première fois que je voyais ça dans ton regard. Je l'ai identifié comme de la pitié. Ca ne m'a pas plu. Je t'ai mis une claque. Tu me l'as rendue. J'ai posé ma main sur ma joue. Tu as voulu rajouter la tienne. Mais je t'ai tourné le dos. Mes deux cavaliers étaient affalés sur le canapé. Je leur ai lancé qu'on pouvait continuer le jeu dans ma chambre. Ils se sont regardés et se sont relevés en souriant. Mais tu m'as attrapé la main, les a repoussé sur le canapé sans aucun mal. Ils ont émis un grognement mais tu ne t'en es pas formalisé. Tu m'as entraîné à l'écart, m'a demandé ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je ne t'ai pas répondu. J'ai dit que tu avais fait fuir mes prétendants, qu'il faudrait que tu en assumes les conséquences. Je crois que j'ai voulu me donner un air aguicheur. Tu as souri. Premier sourire. Etrange comme, malgré le fait que j'étais imbibée d'alcool, je me souviens de tout.

Heureusement, les autres étudiants étaient trop occupés à faire la fête pour se rendre compte que je n'étais plus là et personne ne s'est souvenu que tu m'aies accompagné. Tu m'as demandé quelle était la porte de mon dortoir, t'es assuré que j'étais bien sur mon lit, où tu t'es assis à côté de moi pour me demander si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Je me sens tellement bête à chaque fois que je me souviens de ma réponse : toi. Tu m'as souri à nouveau et je sais que tu m'as dit en riant que cette fois ce n'était pas possible, mais que quand je serais plus lucide, et si j'y tenais toujours, tu pourrais reconsidérer cette proposition, même si tu as nié par la suite. J'ai posé ma tête sur ton épaule, tu m'as embrassée sur le front et tu es parti, m'informant, dans le cas où je voudrais ressortir, que tu surveillerais la porte du couloir des filles. Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai souri. Premier sourire d'une assez longue série. Qui t'était exclusivement réservée.

Autant cette soirée est aujourd'hui gravée dans ma mémoire, autant le lendemain j'eus du mal à m'en souvenir. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard, quand j'ai croisé ton regard, que tout m'est revenu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment réagir. J'avais dépassé les bornes, heureusement pour moi que m'a mère ne l'ait jamais appris. Tu n'as rien dit. Tu t'es contenté de me saluer d'un hochement de tête. Salut que je ne t'ai pas rendu.

Je n'ai pas évoqué ce qui s'était passé, tu n'as pas cherché à me le rappeler. L'année s'est écoulée. Tu travaillais souvent à la bibliothèque. J'ai commencé à m'intéresser de plus près à la magie noire. Mes parents le tolérèrent à condition que cela ne se répercute ni sur mes notes, ni sur mes camarades. Pas tout de suite. Un jour que nous étions assis à la même table dans la salle commune, toi penché sur un livre de classe, moi lisant un volume que j'avais récupéré de la Réserve, officiellement pour un devoir en Défense contre les forces du mal, je reçus de nouveau un hibou de ma mère. Cette fois, elle m'indiquait qu'au rythme où les choses avançaient, je serais probablement fiancée l'été même à un cousin de la branche islandaise. J'ai jeté la lettre au feu et balayé d'un revers de la main la table, envoyant choir mon livre par terre. Tu t'es levé, l'a ramassé, l'a ouvert et a haussé un sourcil. Puis tu es venu t'asseoir à mes côtés et a posé le pavé devant toi avant de te tourner vers moi. Je te regardais avec un air prudent. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je lisais ça. Je t'ai répondu agressivement que cela ne te regardait absolument pas. Je sais ce que tu t'es demandé, car je l'ai lu dans ton regard : pourquoi j'étais comme ça ? Je l'avais toujours été. Alors pourquoi, pour qui aurais-je changé ? Pour toi ? Tout cela, j'ai pensé à le dire à haute voix. Je n'en ai rien fait. Car tu avais posé ta main sur la mienne et me regardait avec douceur. Je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Mes mots sont restés en travers de ma gorge et une unique larme est venue couler sur ma joue. Tu as été surpris. Nous sommes restés ainsi quelques secondes avant de nous rappeler que nous n'étions pas seuls. Tu as été le premier à réagir : tu as enlevé ta main comme si tu venais de te brûler et as murmuré un pardon presque inaudible avant de retourner à ta place. Je n'ai pas pu rouvrir le livre. Je l'ai laissé sur le bureau et suis partie.

* * *

**Un avis serait le bienvenu... :)**

**Ah oui, je sais que je n'ai pas respecté l'ordre des soeurs Black. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur!**

**Zxx et à bientôt!**


	2. Partie II

**Bonsouâre!**

**Pas grand chose à dire. je remercie les lectuers qui suivent cette histoire. Elle est moins fun que "Ellen Clark" mais je tenais vraiment à la poster... J'ai réussi à n'écrire aucun dialogue: un exploit! **

**Bon et bien... bonne lecture** !

* * *

Le lendemain était ton anniversaire à toi, cette foisLe lendemain était ton anniversaire à toi, cette fois. Pas de fête, pas de gâteau, juste une ribambelle de hiboux dont le défilé n'a pas cessé de la journée. Je me suis dit que le mien passerait presque inaperçu. Il faut croire que non. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était ce que j'espérais. Le soir, alors que tout le monde était couché, j'étais assise, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine, les encerclant de mes bras, devant le feu en train de s'éteindre. J'ai senti une présence à mes côtés et me suis relevée, tout de suite sur la défensive. Tu étais là, portant sur un doigt mon petit hibou et tenant dans l'autre main un morceau de parchemin. Tu m'as demandé si la créature était à moi. Je me suis contentée de venir la chercher. Puis j'ai ouvert la fenêtre et l'ai envoyé se reposer à la volière. Je suis restée appuyée là. Tu es venu à coté de moi. Nos bras se touchaient alors que nous regardions, tous les deux silencieux, les étoiles. Tu aurais été n'importe qui d'autre, tu aurais reçu une remarque désagréable. Un nuage est passé dans le ciel et j'ai frissonné. J'ai alors surpris ton regard sur moi. Tu souriais. Tu as proposé de fermer la fenêtre. Je me suis reculée pour te laisser faire. Quand tu t'es retourné, je te faisais face. Je te regardais dans les yeux. J'ai baissé la tête et me suis laissée aller contre toi. Tu ne t'y attendais pas. Mais tu as refermé doucement tes bras dans mon dos. Ma tête appuyée dans le creux de ton cou, j'ai laissé une larme, puis deux, puis toutes celles que j'avais toujours retenues couler sur mon visage et venir mouiller ta chemise. Tu n'as rien dit. Tu t'es contenté de me serrer plus fort. Aucun sanglot n'est venu franchir mes lèvres. Je n'étais pas triste. Je n'étais plus triste. Pour la première fois depuis très, trop longtemps, je me suis laissée aller. J'avais confiance en toi, j'étais bien, sereine. Au bout d'un long moment le flot s'est tari et j'ai osé relever la tête en m'écartant un peu. Posant ma main là où reposait ma tête quelques instants auparavant, sur ce vêtement humide, j'ai murmuré que j'étais désolée. Tu as répondu en souriant que ce n'était rien. Tu as enlevé une de tes mains de mon dos pour venir essuyer les traces de mes pleurs de ma joue. Puis, alors que je tournais les yeux ailleurs, pour ne pas être transpercée par ton regard que j'imaginais interrogateur, tes lèvres sont venues remplacer tes doigts. Un doux baiser sur ma joue. Mais tu t'es vite éloigné. Tu étais gêné. Tu n'avais pas à l'être. Je te l'ai fait comprendre en passant ma main sur ta nuque, t'obligeant à te pencher alors que je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour t'embrasser. Cette fois sur les lèvres.

Je ne sais pas si tu t'y attendais. Mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu t'étais vite remis de la surprise. Mon premier baiser. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas pour toi. Mais qu'importait. Dans tes bras, je me sentais à la fois fragile et remplie d'une force qui m'aurait permis de faire n'importe quoi. Puis tu t'es brusquement éloigné. Tu t'es retourné vers la fenêtre, enfouissant ton visage dans tes mains. Je n'ai pas compris. Alors je me suis enfuie.

Le matin, quand je suis arrivée dans la salle commune, tu étais endormi sur un fauteuil. Un de tes amis est arrivé en même temps que moi et t'as réveillé en te secouant doucement par les épaules. Tu as sursauté et ouvert les yeux. La première chose que tu as dû voir, c'est moi. Car tu as repoussé ton ami et t'es élancé dans ma direction. Je ne voulais pas te parler. Tu as dû m'attraper le bras pour me retenir. Je me souviens que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire, car tu avais les cheveux tout ébouriffés, et la marque d'un coussin sur la joue. Mais tu n'as pas vu ce sourire : tu regardais tes pieds. Tu as dit que tu étais désolé, que ça avait été un geste déplacé. Tu as continué sur cette lancée pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne t'arrête. Je ne voulais pas de ces excuses, qui n'avaient aucun sens, sauf me montrer que tu estimais que tu avais fait une erreur. Je me suis dégagée, t'ai jeté un regard qui se voulait froid, mais qui était triste. Je crois que c'est ça qui t'a fait froncer les sourcils. Et qui a tout permis.

J'ai essayé de t'éviter. Comme je n'arrivais plus, en ta proximité, à jouer le rôle que j'avais toujours tenu, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. J'ai essayé. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Alors que toute personne raisonnable m'aurait laissée tranquille, tu t'es obstiné. Tu me posais une question. Je ne répondais pas. Tu m'appelais. Je ne me retournais pas. Tu m'ignorais. Je ne réagissais pas. J'ai dû admettre que tu avais ta place à Serpentard le jour où tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de balancer un pétard dans ma potion pendant un cours et d'arriver à convaincre le professeur que tu n'étais pas le seul responsable et que j'y étais aussi pour quelque chose. Mes cris indignés lui ont parus trop forts pour être naturels et tu as réussi à nous avoir une retenue. Je reconnais aujourd'hui que si je n'avais pas fini par insulter le professeur, en désespoir de cause, je n'aurais peut-être pas atterri dans cette salle de classe à récurer les fonds de chaudron en ta compagnie. Etrangement, je me souviens bien moins des détails de cette soirée-là. Tout ce que je peux dire est qu'à peine le professeur parti, tu as commencé ton plaidoyer. Et que juste avant qu'il ne revienne, j'étais bien au chaud dans tes bras. C'est comme ça que tout a commencé.

Tes amis n'ont pas compris comment c'était arrivé. Mes plus proches connaissances n'ont même pas osé relever. De toute façon, aucun n'avait son mot à dire. C'était notre histoire. Et j'étais bien. En public, pas de démonstrations, peu de paroles. Un regard suffisait. Souvent, encore, tu restais avec tes amis. Tu voyais ta sœur également. Tes frères, aussi, bien sûr. Mais surtout ta sœur, ta jumelle, la petite poufsouffle. Concrètement, elle ne m'avait jamais rien fait. Pourtant, je ne la supportais pas. J'étais simplement jalouse.

Les vacances sont arrivées. Nous avions passé nos BUSEs. J'étais persuadée que tu réussirais tout sans aucun problème. Tu étais brillant. Tu l'es sûrement toujours, d'ailleurs. Mais ces vacances posaient problème. D'abord, le fait de ne plus te voir. Ensuite, le cousin islandais. Je ne t'en avais pas parlé. Tu n'aurais pas compris. Et c'était un combat que je voulais mener seule. Mais c'était sans compter le fait que ma sœur aurait mis mes parents au courant. Quelle peste. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais je l'ai deviné dès l'arrivée à la gare. Mes deux parents étaient présents. Ils m'ont vu descendre avec toi du train. Ils ont remarqué que tu portais ma valise. Ils ont relevé le regard que tu m'as lancé quand je me suis approchée d'eux. Mais ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ce que tu viennes te présenter. Ma mère a retenu un sourire, mais j'ai vu ses yeux. Ils exprimaient tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de dire. Son regard s'était fait plus doux. Mon père en revanche n'a pas daigné t'adresser la parole. Il s'est contenté de cracher que cette histoire avait eu des répercussions jusqu'en Islande. J'ai dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas sourire. C'est de famille. Tu n'as pas compris l'allusion de mon père. J'ai senti que tu me lançais un regard d'incompréhension. Quand mon père s'est retourné pour donner ses ordres à l'elfe de maison qu'ils avaient emmené, je t'ai attrapé la main le plus discrètement que j'ai pu et t'ai soufflé que je t'expliquerais tout. Tu t'es risqué à m'embrasser sur la joue et m'a souhaité de bonnes vacances. Puis tu as rejoint ta famille. Tous tes frères et ta sœur entouraient un homme que j'ai identifié comme ton père. Je savais que tu n'avais plus de mère. Mais à cet instant, je me suis dit que la présence de nos deux parents ne signifiait pas pour autant que nous formions, nous, une vraie famille.

Comme mon père me l'avait si chaleureusement indiqué, mon cousin islandais ne voulait plus de moi. Grâce à toi. Un problème écarté. Restait celui de ne pas te voir. Celui-ci n'a pas tardé non plus à être réglé. Mon père, après m'avoir suggéré que j'étais la honte de la famille, m'avait envoyé en pension chez une vieille tante à moitié sourde et complètement aveugle. En échange d'écouter ses diatribes contre les moldus à longueur de journée, elle me laissait tranquille le soir, persuadée que je n'oserais même pas mettre un pied en dehors de chez elle. Erreur. Elle ne se rendit jamais compte que la quantité de poudre de cheminette diminuait très vite et que mes vêtements étaient couverts de poussière. Ses elfes n'ont jamais révélé mon petit secret. J'avais su être persuasive.

Tu étais chez un de tes amis, dans une maison perdue en pleine campagne et dont la cheminée était reliée au réseau. Quand j'arrivais, ton ami ne disait pas grand-chose. Nous nous enfuyons rapidement dans la nuit. Ces moments que nous passions ensemble étaient hors du temps. Surtout pour moi qui n'avait jamais été vraiment heureuse. Je profitais donc pleinement de chaque seconde. La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Je n'ai rien répondu. Pourtant j'étais amoureuse. Mais je n'ai pas osé le dire. On ne m'avait pas appris à aimer. Ni à être aimée. Alors cette nuit là, dans tes bras, j'ai eu peur. Je me suis serrée un peu plus contre toi. Tu n'as rien ajouté. Peut-être que tu as été déçu. Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours eu du mal à déchiffrer tes silences.

Quelques semaines de bonheur. Ensuite, tu es parti avec ta famille. Elle te manquait. Quand tu m'as annoncé ton départ, j'ai subitement eu envie de te demander de m'emmener avec toi. Heureusement, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais refusé. Mais il fallait bien que je sois un minimum raisonnable. Partir avec toi nous aurait brisés trop vite. Je ne sais pas si ta famille m'aurait accueilli les bras ouverts, et la mienne ne m'aurait jamais pardonné. Autant je n'aurais pas regretté, autant je sais pertinemment que tu as besoin de la présence de tes frères, de ta sœur, de ton père dans ta vie. Un des seuls actes égoïstes que je n'ai pas commis de mon adolescence. Je ne sais pas si j'en éprouve pour autant de la fierté.

Tu es parti. Je suis rentrée dans ma famille. Je me suis efforcée de faire face à la tension ambiante, répondant le plus poliment possible à mes parents, ignorant mes sœurs, me tenant impeccablement quand nous avions des invités. Les visites étaient mes seules distractions. Sans ta présence, même entourée, je me sentais seule.

La rentrée est alors enfin arrivée. Nous n'avions pu nous voir qu'une fois depuis la fin de nos virées nocturnes. Et encore, nous nous étions seulement croisés sur le chemin de Traverse, alors que je faisais des courses avec ma mère. Seul un regard avait été échangé. Pourtant, mon cœur avait battu plus vite.

Dans le Poudlard Express, nous nous sommes vraiment retrouvés. Seuls dans un compartiment : un exploit. Quand je pense que mon regard antipathique a suffit à faire fuir trois premières années. Pour ça, j'ai eu droit à tes ricanements. Mais je m'en fichais. Et, au fond, toi aussi. L'année a donc très bien commencé. De plus, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord qu'on avait suffisamment attendu pour nous montrer ensemble en public. Bien sûr, on trainait déjà ensemble. Mais s'embrasser devant tout le monde est une autre chose. Il faut dire que je ne supportais plus que d'autres filles tournent autour de toi. Et toi non plus, à ce que j'ai pu remarquer. Une fois, un garçon est passé et m'a lancé un regard plus qu'aguicheur. Ca t'a encore moins plu qu'à moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Mais quand je l'ai croisé la fois suivante, il a baissé les yeux et est devenu tout rouge. Toi, qui me tenais la main, tu a affiché une expression satisfaite.

Mais il existait toujours une fille dont j'étais jalouse. Et contre celle-là, je ne pouvais rien faire. Ta jumelle. Le pire est que je n'avais aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Elle était gentille, serviable, aimable. Et timide par-dessus tout. Simplement, c'était tout ce que j'abhorrais. Tu m'expliquais qu'elle était fragile, qu'il ne fallait pas t'en vouloir si tu passais du temps avec elle. Temps que tu ne passais pas avec moi. Je ne pense pas que la surprotéger ait été la meilleure des attitudes. Elle n'était pas vraiment fragile. Il fallait juste arrêter de l'étouffer. Je te l'ai dit. Tu m'as répondu que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Première dispute. J'ai réussi à te faire la tête pendant deux jours. Je n'ai pas tenu plus longtemps. Il faut dire que même si tu ne me parlais pas, tu ne manquais pas de me sonder du regard. Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ton sourire léger. Celui dont on ne sait pas ce qu'il signifie. Est-il moqueur ? Entendu ? Involontaire ? En tout cas, je n'ai pas pu y résister. Mais cette dispute m'a fait réaliser quelque chose. Si nous rompions, j'avais beaucoup plus à perdre que toi. Toi, tu aurais toujours tes amis, ta famille, ta facilité à aller vers les gens. Moi, il ne me resterait qu'à m'enfermer de nouveau dans mon unique rôle de princesse de glace de Serpentard. Belle perspective.

* * *

**Votre avis est toujours le bienvenu, of course...**

**Pour conclure ce chapitre: bonne semaine et bon week-end... (d'intégration pour moi :D, souhaitez moi bonne chance, je suis en médecine! Si vous passez demain dans les alentours d'Odeon-Paris, vous poirriez me croisée déguisée en... ahem... bref, bon WE!)**

**Zxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Partie III

**Bonjour... Dernière partie de cette fic que je tenais à publier, même si je me doutais qu'elle ne serait pas du goût de tout le monde. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue, d'avoir peut-être même apprécié l'histoire de Bellatrix et Alexander (personnage de Ellen Clark, si certains désiraient en savoir plus sur lui... :) ).**

**Bonne lecture (je sens que c'est la dernière fois que je le dis avant un temps...).**

* * *

Après cette altercation, notre vie a repris son cours normalement. Si ce n'était que j'aimais de moins en moins ta sœur. Il y a eu des problèmes avec un de tes frères aussi. Celui qui était à gryffondor. Forcément. L'éternelle rivalité entre lions et serpents. Cette fois, je suis passée avant ta famille. Tu m'as défendu. J'étais d'autant plus heureuse que je ne le méritais pas. Bien sûr que j'étais toujours provocatrice de ce genre de rixe. C'était d'autant plus amusant de faire enrager ton frère, car il était préfet. Et parce qu'il savait pour nous deux sans l'approuver. Mais qui a approuvé notre relation ? Honnêtement, cela avait étonné tout le monde. Révolté certains d'entre eux. Dégouté encore d'autres. Mais peu importait. Je n'étais pas la même avec toi. Tu avais le pouvoir de m'assagir. J'étais devenue moins vindicative. Ce qui était déjà un large effort de ma part. Quand j'y repense, que m'as-tu accordé, toi ? Tu n'as pas changé pour me faire plaisir. Tu m'as seulement ouvert les bras. Non. Je suis de mauvaise foi. Tu m'as aimé, aussi. Aujourd'hui, si je méprise ce sentiment, ce n'est que parce qu'il n'a pas été à la hauteur de mes espérances. Car au bout d'un moment, je ne sais pas si c'était la lassitude ou au contraire la sensation que nous allions finir par prendre trop de place dans la vie l'un de l'autre, il y a eu des accrochages. Nous étions jeunes. Même si tu te montrais très mature pour certaines choses. Nous avions la vie devant nous. C'est bien beau de voir certains couples si enthousiastes qu'ils se jurent un éternel amour. Mais en fait, cela devient vite écœurant. Et le pire est qu'on finit par se poser des questions. Sommes nous suffisamment importants l'un pour l'autre ? N'est ce qu'un sentiment éphémère ? Que dois-je sacrifier pour l'autre ? La dernière interrogation avait une réponse assez claire dans mon esprit. Cependant, entre le penser et l'avouer… Il y a un chemin pas toujours évident à parcourir. Et je ne voulais pas devenir mièvre, de toute façon. Alors quand nous étions ensemble, nous parlions de tout sauf de la manière dont nous envisagions le futur. Notre futur ?

A l'automne a succédé l'hiver. Des longues marches dans le parc de Poudlard. Des soirées au coin du feu. On aurait dit un vieux couple. Pathétique. Puis les vacances de Noël. Je n'avais aucune envie de fêter cela en famille. Toi, si, évidemment. Normal. Tu avais la chance de retrouver un foyer chaleureux. J'allais avoir le droit à une grande réception où je devrais être la moins désagréable possible, saluer des individus qui me regarderaient de haut. Je n'étais pour les adultes qu'une gamine. S'ils avaient su : c'était moi qui les dévisageais avec le plus de mépris, finalement. A mes côtés, la plus vieille des mes deux sœurs essayait d'être aimable pour deux, et les invités m'oubliaient bien vite pour s'émerveiller devant elle. L'autre petite fille ne savait comment se comporter et dans le doute, passait d'un état à l'autre selon la tête de la personne qu'elle devait accueillir. Ce fut la seule à réussir à m'arracher un sourire. Bien malgré elle, d'ailleurs. Mais j'étais la plus âgée des trois, et c'était tout de même moi que ma mère sollicitait le plus souvent. Après tout, elle n'avait pas trouvé de nouveau prétendant susceptible de vouloir me mettre la bague au doigt. Et mon humeur n'aiderait pas les choses. Tant mieux. Je ne songeais qu'au moment où j'allais te revoir. Tu m'avais indiqué que tu passerais la fin des vacances chez un ami. Pour nous, pour moi en particulier, c'était inespéré.

Mais avant que nous nous retrouvions, j'ai fait une rencontre. Décisive pour la suite de ma vie, je peux aujourd'hui l'affirmer. Des invités de mes parents. Leur discours m'a intéressé, plu. J'ai reconnu dans leurs paroles des idées que j'aurais pu moi-même avancer. Pourtant, tu m'avais fait ouvrir les yeux sur un certain nombre de torts que j'avais. Mais ce soir là, je n'avais plus tes mises en garde à l'esprit. Seulement une fascination, et un sentiment de respect, sentiment que peu de personnes ont su m'inspirer. Cette considération visait non seulement les personnes que j'avais face à moi, mais aussi et surtout celui dont ils parlaient avec tant de conviction. Celui dont ils ne nous révélèrent d'ailleurs pas le nom.

A ce stade, peut-être que tout aurait pu être évité. Car peu de jour plus tard, je vous retrouvais, toi et tes jolies idées naïves. Mais nous nous sommes disputés. Plus sérieusement, cette fois. Et même pas à cause de ta sœur. Non. J'ai fait l'erreur de vouloir te présenter plus officiellement à mes parents. Je t'avais sous la main, et, ce jour là, j'avais des envies de rébellion à leur encontre. Pour changer. Je t'ai invité à déjeuner chez moi, en compagnie de tous les membres de ma si charmante famille. Il y avait un silence glacial à table jusqu'à ce que mon père demande si tes deux parents étaient sorciers. Tu étais à côté de moi, mais trop loin pour que je puisse discrètement te serrer la main. Froidement, tu as répondu que oui. J'espérais simplement que tu ne t'énerves pas, cela aurait trop fait plaisir à mon père. Lui s'est contenté de cette réponse pour pouvoir enchaîner sur des commentaires déplaisants sur les Nés-Moldus. Il y avait un bout de temps que je n'y faisais plus attention. Et de toute façon, j'estime il n'y avait pas que du faux dans ce qu'il avançait. Mais toute mon attention était concentrée sur toi. Toi qui écoutais sans rien oser ajouter. J'aime à me dire que tu ne voulais pas te monter contre celui qui avait autorité sur moi. Autorité relative concernant certains aspects, mais absolue pour d'autres. Quelque chose dans ton regard s'était allumé. Je pouvais voir tes doigts agripper la fourchette en argent. Et t'entendais respirer plus profondément comme pour te calmer. Le repas a fini sans que tu ne t'emportes. J'ai soufflé discrètement quand ma mère nous a proposé de nous lever de table. Je t'ai entraîné dans ma chambre sous le regard peu amical de mon père. Tu as éclaté dès que nous en avons franchi le seuil. Tu avais pris pour habitude de ne pas écouter les avis, les préjugés des autres, et de te faire pour chacun et chaque chose, ton propre jugement. Tu n'avais pas voulu me croire quand je t'avais fait une brève description de mon père. Et tu tombais de très haut. Je crois que c'est cette naïveté qui m'a irritée, ce jour-là. Alors je n'ai pas pu rester muette face aux accusations que tu portais. Il y avait surtout le fait qu'elles ne concernaient pas directement mon père, mais tous ceux qui tenaient de tels propos. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec toi, mais je ne te l'ai jamais dit de but en blanc. Avec le temps et tout ce qui a pu se passer par la suite, tu as dû comprendre. Bref, ce jour là, tu es parti bien plus vite que je ne le prévoyais, en claquant les portes. Mes parents n'ont fait aucun commentaire là-dessus. Je crois qu'ils étaient contents d'en avoir fini avec cette histoire. Ils auraient bien pu en dire ce qu'ils voulaient, de toute façon, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, quelque part dans un appartement du Chemin de Traverse. Chez ton ami.

Je t'imaginais rentrer, fulminant, ne voulant rien avouer aux autres, mais ne dissimulant que trop mal ta colère et ta déception. Et à côté de ça, j'étais, moi, à table, plus passive que jamais, regrettant, et me dégoutant d'éprouver ce sentiment. Car après tout, c'était toi qui m'avait offensé, insulté ma famille. C'était de ta faute. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me juger aussi durement, tu n'avais pas le droit d'être aussi catégorique. Je n'avais pas choisi où j'allais naître : ne penses-tu pas que j'aurais préféré venir au monde dans un foyer plus chaleureux, tel le tien. Avoir cette idée me révoltait aussi. On m'avait enseigné à être fière de mes ancêtres, de mes parents, de l'idéologie qui était la nôtre. Aujourd'hui la fissure entre mes « deux moi » s'élargissait. J'avais un pied de chaque côté, et mes pensées se faisaient incohérentes : je m'affirmais une chose et son contraire. Le début de la folie, auraient diagnostiqué les médicomages. Mais je n'exprimais rien à voix haute, tu penses bien. Toi-même, tu n'as pas remarqué à la rentrée que je passais d'un extrême à l'autre, en cours, avec mes amis, avec les professeurs. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Car il fallait que je me décide. J'aurais voulu de tout mon cœur que mon choix soit fait en ta faveur, en notre faveur, mais tu ne m'aidais pas, m'ignorant sans être pourtant totalement convaincant : tes regards en coin que tu voulais dissimuler à tous, toi en premier, me percutaient de plein fouet, mais tu ne manquais jamais de lancer une remarque bien sentie à chaque fois que je passais non loin de toi, remarques qui m'étaient adressées mais que tu lançais comme si de rien n'était, faisant par là sourire tes amis qui pour la plupart avaient repéré ton petit manège. A ce stade, je les ai remercié, car s'ils n'avaient pas voulu t'aider et ne t'avaient pas poussé à venir mettre les choses au clair avec moi, je n'aurais pas eu mes quelques dernières semaines de bonheur avec toi.

Un soir, après le dernier cours de la journée, tu m'as retenu sans douceur et entraîné plus loin, à l'abri de tous yeux et oreilles indiscrètes et malveillantes. Tu m'as lancé sans introduction ni explication que tu n'y arrivais pas. Je n'ai pas compris. Alors tu as poursuivi : tu n'arrivais tout simplement pas à me détester. Et pourtant, tu avais essayé, car tu avais des raisons pour cela, affirmais-tu. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que si je voulais te garder, il me fallait faire une grosse concession, et en partie te mentir. Ce n'était pas si difficile : la preuve est que je l'ai fait sans état d'âme. J'ai dit que ce n'était pas tant les idées de ma famille que je défendais, mais ma famille elle-même. Et que d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas la seule à réagir ainsi quand on s'attaquait à mes proches. Nous sommes restés sans mot dire une dizaine de secondes avant que tu craques.

Je me suis alors jurée que plus rien ne devait compter que nous, puisque dès que nous incluions d'autres gens, ils s'interposaient et c'était notre couple qui en pâtissait le plus. Et j'en avais marre de supporter tout cela. Nous étions de nouveau ensemble, et plus enthousiastes et impliqués qu'avant. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais dû ainsi prévoir que notre histoire approchait de la fin. Car ce n'était pas la fièvre des premières semaines, on aurait davantage dit que nous profitions d'être ensemble comme si c'était les derniers instants que nous devions passer ensemble. User notre amour jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise. Maintenant, je sais que le mien est intarissable mais il nourrit aujourd'hui d'autres ambitions. Peut-être que toi, tu avais deviné que quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose qui allait sonner la fin.

En soi, ce qui s'est déroulé ce jour-là n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je défiais mon cousin. Peut-être même que je ne l'aurais pas fait s'il n'avait pas été accompagné. Par ta jumelle, celle que je continuais à jalouser. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter mon envie de provoquer ce coq, d'habitude si sûr de lui, mais qui semblait ce jour-là ailleurs. Je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir. Nous en sommes venus aux baguettes. Ta sœur était angoissée. Pensait-elle à la même chose que moi ? Que si son frère arrivait, il allait devoir faire un choix. Quand je me suis retrouvée à terre, j'ai eu honte. Mais tu es arrivé, plus enragé encore que lors du repas chez moi, et tu as pris ma défense, tu n'as pas fait attention à elle. J'ai sûrement été soulagée trop vite. Tu as visé mon cousin, mais il s'est lâchement déplacé, et ta sœur a été blessée. Alors l'ordre des priorités a été modifié. Elle passait avant moi. Tu t'es rapidement assuré que j'allais bien puis, sans vraiment écouter ma réponse, tu t'es précipité à sa suite.

Quand tu es revenu, tu étais mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir ce qu'elle avait. Je t'ai simplement fait remarquer que tu n'avais pas fait exprès. Et ça s'est retourné contre moi. Tu as crié. Tu as jeté que c'était de ma faute. Que je n'avais pas changé. Que je ne faisais pas d'effort. Quand tu t'es un peu calmé, tu as fini par une phrase quia été celle de trop: tu m'as affirmé froidement que je ne pouvais pas te comprendre.

Je ne pouvais pas te comprendre ? je n'avais pas fait d'effort ? Tu étais tellement ingrat. J'aurais tout fait pour toi, mais tu ne le remarquais pas, trop occupé à assurer le bien-être de ta sœur. J'ai réalisé que c'était une adversaire impossible à affronter. Alors j'ai laissé tomber. Tu ne m'aimais pas, ou plus assez. Et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. C'était moi ou elle. Forcément, c'est elle que tu as choisi. Au fond, je ne me faisais aucun espoir sur ta réponse, même si j'ai cru que tu essaierais de me tempérer, de me faire comprendre que ça pouvait être moi _et_ elle. Mais non. De toute façon, j'aurais répondu que c'était impossible. Après tant de mois passés à tergiverser, j'avais enfin la possibilité d'être entière. C'était moi ou elle, toi ou mes idées. Ce seraient mes idées. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, ça aurait pu t'induire en erreur.

Dès lors, tes yeux ne se sont plus posés sur moi. Ils ne faisaient que passer, mon visage, mon corps, ne retenaient plus tes regards. Tu m'avais dit que j'étais belle. J'avais aimé que tu me le répète, je t'avais même presque cru. Mais cette illusion devait disparaître comme toutes les autres : non, je n'étais pas belle, non je ne pouvais pas rompre avec mes idées et ma famille, non je ne pouvais pas être aimée, pas par toi en tout cas. Je continuais à t'aimer toi. Bien vite, à te voir si détaché, j'en suis venue à te haïr. Facile. Je me suis plongée à corps perdu dans la magie noire. Facile. J'ai fini ma scolarité, ai cherché à rejoindre les rangs de celui dont les idées m'avaient tant plu. Le fait de ne pas accepter que j'adhérais à sa philosophie pendant un temps n'avait fait que retarder l'inéluctable.

Et me voilà, aujourd'hui. Je vais être marquée de la marque des ténèbres. Finalement, avoir tenté de me remettre dans ce que tu considérais, toi, comme le droit chemin n'a fait que nourrir mon envie de braver l'interdit : celui qu'avait posé mes parents, car il ne fallait pas que je me fasse trop remarquer, et le tien, la promesse de ne pas basculer dans un extrême d'où tu ne pourrais pas me faire revenir. Ca tombe bien, je ne veux pas faire marche arrière. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir aimé. Cela me rend plus forte : je connais l'ennemi, il a des comptes à me rendre. L'amour, joli nom, mais après tout, cela ne m'a jamais apporté autant de satisfaction que le pouvoir, la puissance que je touche aujourd'hui du bout des doigts. Et les Sang-mêlés, tu en fais partie.

C'est la première fois que je rencontre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il m'a regardé, il a lu en moi, il a su que je lui serai toujours fidèle. Je le serai. Et tout ce que je ferai pour lui plaire, ce sera de ta faute. Je veux que tu le saches.

FIN


End file.
